Pandora
by AbraxasTheGreat
Summary: Una caja de oro que es mas de lo que piensas ha simple viste. ¿Como algo tan poderoso como la Caja de Pandora llego a existir?. Pre-cuela de Temporada de Dioses.


********He aqui, la pequeña historia que me invente como suplemento a Temporada de Dioses. No contiene ningun tipo de romance, es un simple One Shot para que conozcan como llego a existir la Caja y el porque de la venganza de Crono. Y una que otra historia que seran claves para la historia de Temporada. Asi que presten atencion.

De una les digo que no describo a ningun dios! Solo a uno, y quizas no sea mucha sorpresa, pero es el unico que pienso revelar por los momentos. Si pensaron descubrir quien es quien en Temporada gracias a esto, pues piensenlo de nuevo xD.

Les aseguro que no falta mucho para eso, solo tengo que editar la manera en que cada uno descubre quien es, que aun estoy entre Pocion, Hechizo o Ritual. ¿Que piensan ustedes?

Dejen sus reviews y comentarios en el blog, si les gusto o le falto. Si contesta mucha de sus preguntas o les deja muchas mas. Cualquier cosa, diganlo, no se lo queden para ustedes. Especialmente aquellos que siguen la historia pero no me dejan ni un review!

En fin, reviews, reviews, reviews y mas reviews! xD Pasen una buena semana! Nos vemos el domingo.

PD.: Aun falta una pre cuela de Temporada, que se tratara de como Albus sigue vivo, solo les dire, que para eso falta mucho. Ya tengo la idea, pero no he plasmado ni una palabra.

******Word Count:** 8,175**  
**

**Pandora**

Iba a todo galope. No podía detenerse, debía cumplir una misión. Debía gobernar el mundo, y la única forma, era liberando a los Titanes. Sonreí, al verme en un trono de oro, siendo alabado por miles. De la nada, sentí una flecha rozarme la oreja. Mierda, no podía distraerme. Mire encima de mi hombro y vi a Teseo y a dos de sus hombres dándome caza. Maldito chiquillo. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Si solo hubiera sabido que matar a esa prostituta me traería tal dolor de cabeza.

Obligue a mi caballo ha aumentar el paso. Sabia que lo mataría, pero no me importaba, necesitaba llegar a las puertas del Tártaro como fuera.

Más flechas fueron lanzadas hacia mí, pero las pocas que me alcanzaban, rebotaban con mi armadura.

No le di tiempo a mi caballo a detenerse, lo desmonte en pleno galope al estar a pocos pasos de las inmensas puertas de oro. Aterrice con firmeza, pero sabia que si sobrevivía, mis rodillas no iban a ser las mismas de antes.

Sentí otra flecha impactar con mi espalda, así que corrí como nunca.

Llegue a las puertas y sin perder tiempo, empecé a empujarlas con todas mis fuerzas. Era esta la razón por la que Teseo debía morir en la batalla. Pero debía reconocer, el chico es más inteligente y mucho mejor guerrero de lo que pensaba. No me importaba. Gemí, haciendo todo el esfuerzo que mi cuerpo me permitía.

Las puertas se movieron con lentitud, pero poco a poco cedían un poco más. Mentalmente le pedía a Cronos por mas energía, le pedía por la fuerza de Atlas.

- ¡Hiperión!- exclamo la voz del joven guerrero a mis espaldas.- ¡Detente! ¡No cometas esta locura!

- ¿Cuál locura?- le dije con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que realizaba en empujar la puerta.- ¿El querer ser rey? No lo creo.

Con un último esfuerzo la puerta cedió lo suficiente para dejarme pasar, no perdí el tiempo. Pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido. Una flecha impacto con mi mano derecho justo el momento en que ponía un pie dentro del Tártaro.

- ¡Aaahhh!- grite en agonía. Saque la flecha, liberando mi mano, justo cuanto una espada se clavada en la puerta. Entre al templo a toda carrera, en busca de la prisión de los titanes. No tuve que girarme para saber que Teseo y sus dos hombres me seguían.

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho. Mi viejo cuerpo estaba dando todo su potencial.

Doble a la izquierda, gire a la derecha, seguí derecho, buscaba cualquier forma de despistar a Teseo. Cruce a la izquierda, y di con lo que buscaba.

Una inmensa sala, con los techos tan altos que parecían no tener fin, me daba la bienvenida ligeramente iluminada por 4 pedestales de oro, los cuales rodeaban una inmensa caja de mármol negro. Se sacudía con intensidad, los cuales crecían con cada paso que daba.

- Al fin- me dije a mi mismo.

Llegue al centro donde se encontraba la caja, y no pude evitar pasar mis dedos con delicadeza, como si se tratara de un recién nacido. Mi sonrisa podía haber iluminado el inframundo. Había ganado, y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera evitarlo.

Tome mi espada, la cual había sido forjada hace miles de años en los fuegos del mismo Tártaro, antes de pasar a ser una simple prisión. El primer golpe al candado resonó en toda la sala, mientras mi brazo trataba de mantenerse firme a pesar de las fuertes vibraciones que recibió con el impacto. No me importo, volví a levantar mi brazo, impactando otra vez la espada con el candado de oro.

Golpe tras golpe, el candado cedía un poco más, hasta que por fin se destruyo a la mitad. Mis ojos brillaron en victoria mientras con mi mano derecha, empezaba a levantar la pesada puerta de plata.

- ¡Al fin son libres!- exclame en alegría.- ¡Tomen el mundo y tomen su venganza!

- ¡NO!- grito la voz de Teseo.

Pero ya era muy tarde. Poco a poco cada uno de los titanes fue saliendo de su prisión en vida. La sala en la que estábamos impedía que regresaran a su tamaño normal, mucho mas grandes que gigantes, pero aun así, eran lo suficientemente aterradores que hasta el más valiente correría gritando por su vida.

No tuve tiempo de celebrar mi victoria. Un dolor me lleno cada célula de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes como soles, mientras bajaba la mirada a mi pecho. Una flecha dorada lo atravesaba. Mire a los titanes, y vi directamente a los ojos rojos de Cronos, el cual no mostraba piedad ni misericordia. Lo había ayudado, y aun así, iba a dejar que muriera. Caí de rodillas, mientras la sangre se deslizaba por mi pecho hasta el suelo negro.

Lo ultimo que puede captar antes de morir, fueron los gritos de guerra de los semi dioses que habían descendido para detener a los titanes.

Para muchos, mi muerto significaba que había perdido, pero para mi, mientras decencia a las tinieblas del inframundo, preparado para enfrentar la furia y los castigos de Hades; mi muerte significaba que el infierno había llegado a la tierra, y cualquier que haya disparado la flecha, tenia los minutos contados.

Solo un milagro los salvaría de la furia de los Titanes.

* * *

- ¡Zeus! ¡Zeus!- alguien gritaba mi nombre.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dije entrando a la habitación de guerra. No tuvieron que responderlo. Ares y Poseidón traían a un muy malherido Heracles. La sorpresa no puedo haber sido peor. Mi mano busco apoyo al instante, y lo encontró en el respaldar de una de las sillas.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

- Los Titanes han escapado- respondió Hera, entrando al salón, seguida por Afrodita y Hades.- Hiperión logro su cometido, aunque ya esta muerto. Teseo nos ha fallado.

- ¡No hables mal de mi hijo mujer!- exclamo Poseidón, dándole la cara, dejando todo el peso de Heracles ha Ares.

- ¡Calmense por el amor a las estrellas!- dijo Atenea, entrando a la habitación.- ¿No ven que tenemos cosas mas importantes que luchar entre nosotros?

- Ares, lleva a Heracles con Asclepios enseguida- dije sin perder un segundo mas. No podía dejar a mi hijo morir a manos de esos malditos Titanes.- Hera, convoca una reunión de urgencia. Atenea, prepara las defensas.

Ambas diosas hicieron reverencias, retirándose a cometer mis órdenes. Ares, ayudado esta vez por Afrodita, sacó a Heracles de la habitación. Hades estaba por hablar cuando Hermes entro al lugar.

- Señor, su madre pide una audiencia con usted- dijo el dios. Hades, Poseidón y yo, quedamos en total shock. ¿Cómo era posible que Rea haya podido traspasar las defensas del Olimpo sin ser notada? Algo totalmente impresionante.

Busque con la mirada la atención de mis dos hermanos, los cuales al notarlo, asintieron levemente. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

- Hazla pasar enseguida- le ordene.- y verifica que Atenea se apresure con la fortificación de las defensas.

Con una reverencia, salió del lugar.

- ¿Qué creen que querrá?- les pregunte.

- No tengo la menor idea- confeso Poseidón.

- Yo tampoco- dijo Hades.- pero no creo que sea una emboscada. Es nuestra madre, y a pesar de que la encerramos en el Tártaro, ella no nos odia como Cronos.

No tuvimos tiempo de decir nada, ya que nuestra madre, Rea, entraba el lugar. Había adoptado el tamaño de nosotros, no el gigantesco que todos los titanes poseían.

- Madre- los tres dijimos al mismo tiempo, mientras nos postrábamos en una rodilla. Era una costumbre que nunca cambiaria. Una señal de respeto por habernos ayudado a derrotar a Cronos.

- Hijos- fue su único saludo.- No han cambiado ni un poco.

- Tu tampoco- le dijo Poseidón.

Ella sonrió.

- ¿Dónde están el resto de sus hermanos?- pregunto, tomando asiento en mi trono. Típico.

- Preparándose para la lucha- conteste.

- Guerra- me corrigió.- guerra, querido, guerra. Vuestro padre no espera un simple combate, si no una guerra en todo su esplendor y terror.

- ¿Esta loco?- dijo Hera, regresando a la sala.

- Querida, tan rubia como siempre- se burlo de ella, haciéndola sonrojar de pena e ira.- ¿Qué esperabas estando por siglos en el Tártaro? ¿Sanidad? Los pocos que estamos cuerdos, es gracias al hecho de que sabemos el porque de su castigo. El resto, esta igual o peor que Cronos.

- ¿A que viniste?- dijo sin más Hades.

- Ha ayudarlos, obviamente- contesto.- ¿Qué mas esperaban?

Ninguno dijo palabra. Confiábamos en ella plenamente, pero aun así, después de siglos de encierro, no podíamos confiar tan abiertamente en sus palabras, por muy que fuera nuestra madre. Era una titánide después de todo.

- ¿Aun no confían en mí cierto?- dijo.- No deben de decirlo, lo veo en sus ojos. Soy su madre y los conozco a cada uno como me conozco a mi misma. Por algo los engendre. No los culpo, así como se cuidan entre ustedes, yo cuido de los míos. Un lazo mucho más fuerte que la sangre nos une. Pero aun así, lo que Cronos pretende hacer, es algo que no puedo permitir. Una guerra contra ustedes es una cosa, pero un genocidio contra todos los mortales, es algo que jamás dejare que pase. Gracias a ellos somos lo que somos, y sin ellos, no somos más que bestias sedientas de sangre.

- ¿Eso es lo que pretende? - pregunto Hera, horrorizada.- ¿Acabar con el mundo?

- Si querida, es lo que pretende.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunte.

- Esto es lo que deben hacer…

* * *

- _Primero, deben reunir a las musas…_

- ¡Musas!- grite.- ¡Calíope! ¡Clío! ¡Erato! ¡Todas! ¡ Preséntense ante sus dioses!

Una por una fue apareciendo, vestidas de blanco y envueltas en un aura dorada. Su belleza era envidiada hasta por Afrodita, y sus talentos por todos nosotros.

Solas, eran casi tan fuertes como un semi dios, pero juntas, era el arma más letal que nosotros los dioses poseíamos.

- ¿Nos llamaba señor de los mares?- dijo Calíope, su líder.

- Si- conteste.- necesitamos de su ayuda contra los Titanes.

- ¿Y que ayuda es esa?- pregunto.

- Deben colocarse cada una alrededor del Olimpo, dejando 2 kilómetros entre ustedes- le dije.- después deben invocar todo su poder. Deben de crear una barrera que desde afuera sea impenetrable, pero desde adentro, sea tan sutil como una cortina de agua.

- ¿Eso es todo?- dijo Urania, la mas aventurera de todas.- No suena nada peligroso.

- Pero lo será- le dije, mirándola duramente.- su barrera debe ser tan fuerte, que debe detener al mismísimo Cronos por el mayor tiempo posible.

Todas me miraron con intensidad, entiendo lo que debían hacer.

- ¿Van a traer la guerra al Olimpo?- pregunto Polimnia, la mas joven de ellas.

- Si- dije sin rodeos.- debemos de usar una carnada, y el Olimpo es la mejor carnada que exista.

Se miraron entre ellas, hablándose mentalmente, buscando una respuesta. Por mucho que ellas estuvieran bajo nuestras ordenes, ellas eran libres de decir si o no. Esa era la razón por lo cual eran tan respetas, por mucha envidia que existiría contra ellas. Si algún dios se mostraba grosero contra una musa, el resto atacaría. Y eso podría terminal en una fatalidad, y no de parte de ellas.

- Lo haremos- contesto Calíope, después de debatir con el resto de sus hermanas.

- Bien- respire en alivio, y algo de tristeza. Sabia los riesgos de lo que debían realizar, y era triste pensar en un mundo sin las musas.- Lo haremos en 7 días. Deben esperar la señal de Artemisa. Ella soplara su cuerno, y en ese momento, deberán levantar la barrera. El Olimpo debe parecer indefenso ante ellos.

Ellas asintieron, sentándose lo más junto que les fuera posible. Ellas entendían el sacrificio que debían hacer, y estaban dispuestas a hacerlo.

Podría haber llorado un mar entero, tenía una debilidad por ellas. Pero debía ser fuerte. Por ellas, y por el mundo. No dejaría que mi padre acabara con todo lo que habíamos logrado desde su derrota.

* * *

- _Segundo, deben reunirse con las Parca…_

Estaba nervioso. Por muy rey del Inframundo que fuera, el estar cerca de las Parcas, me ponía enfermo.

Si existían seres temidos por los dioses, esas eran las Parcas. Las hadas del destino. Las dueñas de los hilos de la vida. Las verdugo de la tierra.

En sus manos descansaba el destino de todos nosotros, y aunque no pudieran destruir la vida de un dios, podían hacerla tan miserable como les fuera posible.

- Señor- dijo uno de mis sirvientes, un alma castigada.- las Parcas acaban de llegar.

- Hazlas pasar- ordene. Me acomode en mi asiento, para que no notaran mis nervios de tenerlas tan cerca.

- Hades- dijo una suave y peligrosa voz en saludo.

Mire a la entrada de mis aposentos y mis ojos vieron a tres figuras encapuchadas. Nadie sabía como eran sus rostros, los pocos que si, se encontraban en mis dominios en el inframundo.

- Parcas- dije en saludo.- bienvenidas.

- ¿Para que nos invocaste Hades?- pregunto la envuelta por una capa roja. Cloto.

- Necesito dos favores de ustedes- dije con seriedad.

- Se los dije- susurro la envuelta en una capa verde. Laquesis.

- Cállate Laquesis- ordeno entre dientes la envuelta por una capa negra y de voz suave y peligrosa. Átropos.- se ha desatado la segunda Titanomaquia ¿cierto?

- Si y no- conteste.- si nos ayudan podremos evitarla.

- Sabes el precio que deberán pagar si los ayudamos- dijo Cloto.

- Lo sabemos- dije.- y Zeus me ha ordenado en decirles que estamos dispuestos a pagarlo.

- ¿Están dispuestos a perder su inmortalidad por el bien de los mortales?- dijo Átropos, escépticamente.

- Lo estamos.

- Entonces los ayudaremos- dijo Laquesis, buscando entre su túnica.

No dije nada, porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Las tres Parcas formaron un triangulo alrededor de su famoso ojo compartido. Unieron sus manos, y al instante, el ojo, más grande que uno humano, empezó a girar y girar, dejando salir una luz azul. Todo parecía dar vueltas, mientras el ojo seguida girando en si mismo. Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza de solo mirarlo, pero era imposible dejar de hacerlo.

Todo termino tan rápido como comenzó. Cerré mis ojos tratando de enfocar mi vista nuevamente.

- Aquí tienes- dijo Laquesis, ofreciéndome una ánfora de oro.- cumplirá el cometido que necesitan. Pero recuerden el precio que deben de pagar.

La tome entre mis manos, tratando de no sucumbir ante su peso. Para un mortal, la ánfora a simple vista era ligera, a pesar de estar hecha de oro macizo, pero la realidad era que pesada igual que 10 gigantes juntos. Su magia era más poderosa que Zeus.

De solo verla, sabia que debía ser cauto con ella. Solo esperaba que funcionara.

* * *

- _Y por ultimo, deben invocar a la Sibila…_

- ¿Estas totalmente seguro de esto?- me pregunto Hera.- Sera nuestra madre pero aun así no confió en ella.

- Tú desconfías de todos Hera- le dije.

- Y con buena razón- contesto.

Estábamos juntos en las puertas del Olimpo, esperando a Hades.

- Hera, es la única posibilidad que tenemos sin que esto llegue a una guerra- le dije con cansancio.

- ¡Pero si ya lo es!- reclamo.- ¿No lo vez Zeus? Desde que están libres, la mayoría de ellos ha arrasado con miles de vida. Nosotros pudimos evitar esas perdidas, pero no, estamos aquí armando un plan que quizás no funcione si no que también acabara con nosotros.

- No acabara con nosotros, no exageres- proteste.

- ¡Es como si lo hiciera!- exclamo.- quedaremos sin nuestra inmortalidad, a la merced de las Parcas y cualquiera con el poder suficiente para subir hasta el Olimpo. ¡Seremos un blanco fácil!

- Las perdidas son necesarias en la guerra- le dije.- además esta es nuestra única salida.

- ¡Pues pensemos en otra!- dijo casi gritando.

- ¡Hera por el amor a Urano cálmate!- le dije, ya totalmente frustrado.- Se que estas nerviosa y se que tienes miedo, pero no hay otra salida y no tenemos tiempo para buscar otra. ¿Crees que no me duele mirar abajo y ver todas las vidas que se pierden en manos de los Titanes? ¿Crees que no sufro? ¡Claro que si! Y por ellos es que debemos hacer esto. Además no estaremos indefensos. Solo aquellos con poder de dios y los semi dioses más poderosos perderemos la inmortalidad. El resto nos protegerá, además recuerda la barrera de las Musas.

- Ellas quedaran hechas mármol con el primer ataque de Cronos, y lo sabes, Rea lo dijo- susurro con resignación.

- Ven aquí- dije, tomando la en mis brazos. Rara vez nos mostrábamos de esta manera, y mis infidelidades no ayudaban, pero yo jamás dejaría de amarla.- Porque ellas se vuelvan mármol, no quiere decir que la barrera se pierda. Ellas serán como unos canalizadores para la misma, y mientras las estatuas sigan en pie, la barrera y nosotros, estaremos a salvo- le dije para confortarla, besándole su platino pelo.

Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos de sorpresa. Hades como siempre llegando en los momentos menos precisos.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto, con una sonrisa de pura maldad.

- Para nada- aseguro Hera, colocando su mascara de siempre.

- ¿La trajiste?- le pregunte.

- ¿Dudas acaso de mi poder sobre el Inframundo?- pregunto, arqueando una ceja.

No conteste. Hades noto mi impaciencia, suspiro, sacando de su túnica una pequeña esfera.

- ¿Esa es?- pregunto Hera, incrédula.

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿El cuerpo también?

- No, pero es extraño pensar que un alma esta ahí dentro de esa esfera- dijo Hera un poco insultada.

- Bueno ya- dije cansado de su pequeña discusión- dame la esfera.

Hades la ofreció. La tome en mi mano, cerrando mis dedos fuertemente sobre ella. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en el alma que estaba dentro.

Hades y Hera, cerraron sus ojos ante la potencia de la luz que empezó a emanar de la esfera.

No vi lo que paso, lo sentí. Era la primera vez que intentaba algo como esto, pero rezaba que funcionara. Todo mi cuerpo fue llenado de una energía como ninguna. Era la energía de la vida. La misma energía que mantenía la tierra en movimiento, la que le daba el poder de gobernar sobre toda las cosas. Era increíble. Un poder como ninguno.

Poco a poco la energía fue cubriéndome, turnándome de un color azul, mientras de la esfera surgía un cuerpo, el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer. Cuando la energía me había cubierto completamente, sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho, como si me succionaran el alma. Abrí los ojos de la impresión, y del dolor que sentí, cayendo de rodillas. La energía dejaba mi cuerpo, poco a poco, succionando consigo, una pequeña esfera dorada.

Cuando todo termino, me sentía débil, sin fuerzas. Hades y Hera rápidamente me ayudaron a levantarme. Los tres observamos la esfera de energía dorada.

- Pues haz logrado lo que ningún otro dios ha logrado jamás- me felicito Hades.

- Hera- dije, mirando su perfil. Ella se giro y me vio fijamente a los ojos, y vi toda la preocupación por mí y por el mundo.- ¿Harías los honores?

Ella asintió, soltando mi brazo. Se acerco a la esfera con reverencia. Con su palma derecha a pocos centímetros de ella, la empujo, acercándola al cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que había salido de la esfera de Hades.

Cuando la esfera dorada hizo contacto con el cuerpo, una luz dorada deslumbro todo el lugar, mientras la mujer respiraba por primera vez de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo primero que pregunto, después de tomar conciencia nuevamente.

- En el Olimpo, querida- le contesto Hera.

- Hera- dijo la mujer casi sin aliento, cayendo de rodillas al instante.

- Levántate Herófila- le dije acercándome, siendo ayudado por mi hermano.- Ya no nos debes respeto a ninguno de nosotros.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto la mujer en shock.

- Eres una semi diosa ahora Herófila, eres una de nosotros- le re afirme.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto.

- Simple, te otorgue parte de mi inmortalidad y poderes- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.- algo doloroso he de decir.

- Oh mi señor eso es un gran honor- dijo, cayendo de rodillas ante mi, tomando mis manos y besándolas.- Pero debo preguntar ¿A que se debe tan envidiable honor?

- Al hecho de que te necesitamos- le contesto Hades.

- ¿Me necesitan?- pregunto con incredulidad.

- Si, pequeña, te necesitamos- le re afirmo Hera. Aun parecía no creernos.

- Herófila, como debes de saber, hay una nueva guerra contra los Titanes- ella asintió ante mi comentario.- nosotros queremos evitar una segunda Titanomaquia. No queremos que llegue ha ese punto, y nuestra madre, Rea, nos ha dado un plan que todos rezamos para que funcione. Tú eres parte de ese plan.

- ¿Y que debo hacer?- pregunto decidida.

Ninguno le dio una respuesta, simplemente nos aparecimos en una de las cámaras del Palacio en el Olimpo. Era oscura, alumbrada con pocas antorchas. Totalmente circular y con inmensas columnas de mármol sosteniendo el negro techo. En el centro se encontraba un pedestal tallado, formando cada uno de los dioses. Encima, se encontraba una simple ánfora de oro, tan brillante como el sol.

- Lo que debes hacer es proteger esta ánfora hasta el fin de los tiempos- le conteste. Ella miraba la ánfora como si viera la luz por primera vez. Luego giro sus brillantes ojos hacia mí, y capte su decepción. Solo podía imaginarme las emociones que debía de estar sintiendo. Por un momento, parecieran que todos tus sueños se hicieron realidad. Eres un semi dios, y el mundo entero como tu parque. Al otro, eres encargado con una misión que debes cumplir hasta el final de los tiempos.- Lo siento mucho Herófila, pero créeme, que la seguridad de este mundo dependerá de ti.

Ella giro su rostro, para que no viera las lágrimas que sabia que empezaron a caer.

- No llores muchacha, mira que esto es todo un honor- le dijo Hera, decepcionada con su actitud.

- ¡Hera!- la regañe.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto esta sin entender.

- No se preocupen mis señores, acepto este deber con mucha gratitud- contesto la chica, con sus ojos azules totalmente enrojecidos.

Hades, Hera y yo suspiramos en alivio. El plan de nuestra madre ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba. Ahora solo faltaba atraer a Cronos y al resto de los titanes hacia la carnada, y esperar que todo diera resultado.

* * *

El Olimpo estaba en total silencio. Una suave brisa soplaba por el lugar, levantando las túnicas de todos, mientras esperábamos a la llegada de los Titanes.

Nuestras cabalgaduras relinchaban con impaciencia, las musas miraban al brillante sol, mientras las parcas desde un bosque oscuro lejos del Olimpo, observaban con total felicidad lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

En la tierra, todos los mortales corrían en refugio. El cielo se había tornado gris y tormentoso. Relámpagos retumbaban en las casas con fuerza, mientras un viento huracanado abatía todo a su paso. Sabían que los dioses estaban por lanzarse en guerra, solo rezaban porque nada les pasara ha ellos.

A lo lejos, observe la indiscutible silueta de mi padre.

- ¡Prepárense!- brame para todos los dioses, que se encontraban conmigo a las puertas del Olimpo.- ¡Se acercan los Titanes! ¡Ya saben que hacer! ¡Ataquen, pero déjenlos acercarse lo mas posible a las puertas!

Todos asintieron mediante gritos de guerra, o el relincho de sus monturas.

Yo regrese mi mirada hacia los Titanes que se acercaban justo en el instante que una gran bola de lava se dirigió a mí. No mucho tiempo para nada más que apretar las tiendas de Pegaso. Este se movió con la rapidez de uno de mis rayos, mientras la bola de lava impactaba el lugar en el que me encontraba hace unos segundos atrás. No pude respirar en alivio, la batalla había comenzado. Invoque mis rayos, lanzado los uno a uno con la mayor rapidez que mis brazos podían.

Sentía a Hades pasar a mi lado, montado en uno de sus espectros. Soltó las riendas del espectro, para juntar sus manos. Cerró sus ojos en concentración. Una nube negra se formaba encima de nosotros, mientras esta era iluminada por cometas lanzados por Ares, el cual sonreía con malicia. El estaba hecho para esto. Debajo de nosotros Poseidón y Dionisio, invocaban las aguas del Olimpo, formando torbellinos de agua, que dejaban a los gigantes que apoyaban a los Titanes, noqueados.

Los Titanes atacaban con todo el arsenal que tenían. Atlas aplastaba a cada Ciclope, druida y guerrero que se le acercaba. Cronos los decapitaba. Los gigantes llegaban de a miles, muchos mas de los que habías anticipado.

Seguía luchando desde los cielos, contra las bestias aladas que apoyaban a mi padre. Ares seguía invocando al fuego eterno, matando a varios al instante. Artemisa y su excelente puntería ayudaban desde abajo a todos los que lo necesitaban, derribando a gigantes de un solo flechazo.

Hades de pronto abrió sus ojos, y con un grito de furia total, dejo caer de la nube negra a Cerbero, seguido por todas aquellas almas castigadas en el Inframundo.

Los Titanes fueron tomados por sorpresa ante esto. En ese instante me di cuenta que esta seria nuestra única oportunidad.

- ¡Ahora Olímpicos! ¡Retírense!- grite con potencia. Ninguno necesito que se lo repitieran dos veces.

Cada uno salió en dirección al Palacio. Hades descendió con rapidez con su espectro, tomando ha Artemisa por la cintura. Ella era clave para todo esto, debía ser salvada primero.

Los guerreros del Olimpo, junto a los Ciclopes y druidas, siguieron luchando, dándonos la oportunidad para hacer nuestra retirada. Calíope camino hasta un pequeño pedestal en frente de las puertas del Olimpo.

Llegamos ante Hera y el resto de los dioses que esperaban a las puertas del Palacio.

- Ahora Artemisa, sopla tu cuerno- le apresure.

Ella tomo su cuerno y se lo llevo a sus labios, soplando con toda su fuerza su famosa canción de guerra.

Calíope y las musas extendieron sus brazos, con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Con sus bellas voces cantaron a todo pulmón:

- _Pro stellis in nomine deorum et mortalibus vitam aeternam iutam terra energeian invocamus. __Da robur quod bellum nobis adversus Titanas, da finem dierum. Nobis, Musarum, invocamus energeian. ¡Invocamus energeian! ¡INVOCAMUS ENERGEIAN!_

Gritaron la última frase en unisonó. Una luz de mil colores, comenzó a emanar de la punta de sus dedos. Poco a poco la luz fue creciendo, entrelazándose a mitad de camino entre musa, para luego crecer hasta lo cielos, formando una gran cúpula.

Los rostros de las musas no tenían emoción alguna. Sus ojos eran blancos, sin iris. Su boca entre abierta, mientras un suave murmullo, el mismo canto con el que invocaron la barrera, salía de ellas.

Todos estábamos asombrados de tal semejante fuerza y poder. La batalla continuaba a las puertas del Olimpo, pero ahora nada, podría entrar en el sin sangre olímpica.

Ares, Hefestos, Poseidón, Hades y todos los dioses que portaban cascos, se los sacaron, llevándolos a sus pechos. Era un acto solemne, durante una guerra. El único adiós que podríamos darles a las musas.

- Hera, trae la ánfora- dije con calma.

Todos los dioses formaron un semi circulo en dirección a la batalla, dejándome en el centro de el. Hera se coloco a mi lado, mientras me pasaba la ánfora, respirando de alivio al entregármela.

La tome con seriedad, sin importarme su impresionante peso. Le quite la tapa y la coloque en dirección a Cronos, con meticulosa precisión.

- Ahora- les comande.

Poco a poco cada uno coloco una mano en dirección a la ánfora, invocando toda su fuerza.

Era impresionante la sensación. Era como ser succionado con fuerza.

El famoso brillo que nos rodeaba como dioses, poco a poco nos fue dejando, y al mismo tiempo, la ánfora se volvía cada vez mas pesada. Empezaba a sudar del esfuerzo, pero no rechiste ni por un momento.

Cuando ya no podía resistir más, golpee la ánfora con mi mano izquierda en todo su centro. Toda la energía acumulada al sacrificar nuestra inmortalidad, fue lanzada en un solo rayo de energía. Con la velocidad de la luz, el rayo impacto con Cronos, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito ante su inminente derrota.

- ¡Ahora Heracles!- grite a mi hijo.

El salió de las protecciones invocada por las musas, con una segunda ánfora en manos, esta hecha de plata. La abrió en dirección al campo de batalla.

Un gran torbellino salió de ella, buscando a los Titanes uno por uno. Adsorbiéndolos enteros.

- Perdona nos madre- dije, sin dejar de sostener la ánfora de oro.

Cronos se desintegraba en pedazos. Como una montaña impactada por un rayo. Los Titanes eran adsorbidos uno por uno. Algunos corrían en busca de refugio, otros como mi madre, solo esperaba el final. Rea, reina de los Titanes, solo sonrió en dirección a todos nosotros cuando el torbellino la alcanzo.

El último pedazo de Cronos fue adsorbido, enviando una onda expansiva en todas direcciones.

Atenea, montada en su unicornio alado, apareció delante de mí. Le coloque la tapa a la ánfora. Heracles apareció a mi lado. Ambos colocamos las ánforas en los ganchos de las cadenas que colgaban a cada uno de sus lados.

El corcel bufo ante el peso.

- Llévaselas a Herófila, ella sabe que hacer- le dije. Atenea asintió, saliendo disparada a los cielos.

Respire en alivio.

- Todo ha terminado- le dije a mis hermanos.

- Pero mira que precio hemos pagado- me reprocho Afrodita, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ares la tomo entre sus brazos, llevándola a sus aposentos. Poco a poco cada uno se fue retirando a sus aposentos, otros a terminar con la pelea que aun seguía a las afueras del Olimpo.

- Todo estará bien- me aseguro Hera, tomando uno de mis brazos, recostándose en mi hombro.- tu mismo me lo dijisteis.

- Eso espero- le confesé.- Eso espero.

* * *

- Hades- me llamo una suave voz. Una que conocía muy bien.

- ¡Parcas!- dije en sorpresa, al verlas una vez mas.- ¿Qué desean? Yo no las he llamado.

- Lo sabemos- dijo Cloto.

- Pero debíamos venir- dijo Átropos.

- Debemos advertirte.- dijo Laquesis.

- ¿Advertirme?- dije con incredulidad.- ¿Advertirme que?

- Que su plana no fue del todo exitoso- dijo Átropos.

- ¡¿Qué?- grite enfurecido.- ¿Después de todo lo que hemos sacrificado? ¿Hemos fallado? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes? ¿Rea sabia de esto?

- No, la reina titánide no sabia nada- se defendió Cloto.

- Y no hemos dicho que han fallado, solo que no fue del todo exitoso- me recordó Laquesis.

- Y no sabíamos nada hasta hace unas hora cuando lo vimos a través del ojo- dijo Átropos.- vinimos lo mas rápido que pudimos.

Me quede en silencio tratando de asimilar toda la información que esta recibiendo. ¿Cómo podía ser que el destino nos juagara tan mala pasada después de todo? Era algo totalmente increíble.

- ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?- pregunte, algo mas calmado.

- No sabemos si fue por falta de poder u otra cosa, pero lo que inicialmente debía ser una cárcel para Cronos, se convirtió en un contenedor volátil- contesto Átropos.

- ¿Volátil?- pregunte sin entender.

- Si- dijo Cloto.- la ánfora puede ser abierta por algún incauto. Si eso pasa, liberara a Cronos y la energía que ustedes dieron para poder usarla.

- ¿Me están diciendo que cualquiera puede abrir la ánfora y todo estaría perdido?- Zeus iba a querer matarlas cuando se enterara.

- Correcto- dijo Laquesis.

- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?- pregunto, rezando porque existiera.

- Deben de ir al templo y bañar la ánfora en esto- Átropos dijo, sacando una botella llena con un líquido negro. Daba un pequeño resplandor purpura.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunte, tomando la botella entre mis manos.

- Nuestra sangre- contesto la mujer.- bañando la ánfora con ella, le darán un poder que ninguno de ustedes puede invocar.

- ¿Cuál?- parecía un niño estúpido con tantas preguntas, pero las Parcas eran conocidas por hablar a medias a menos que se les preguntara directamente.

- La maldición del tiempo- contesto Cloto.- con ella maldecirán aquel incauto que se atreva ha abrir la ánfora sin su permiso. No solo desataran la furia del Titán, si no que también deberán tomar parte de la batalla.

- ¿Una Titanomaquia?- me atreví a decir.

- Si- dijo Laquesis.- deberán luchar contra el hasta derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

- ¿Qué pasara con la ánfora de plata?- pregunte.

- No te preocupes, ellas están conectadas entre si- dijo Cloto.- una vez que bañen la dorada con la sangre, la otra obtendrá los mismos poderes.

- ¿Están seguras de todo esto?- les pregunte, mirando la botella una vez mas.

- Hades, recuerda quienes somos- dijo Átropos.- vemos el futuro del mundo con nuestro Ojo. Jamás cometemos un error. Jamás.

- ¿Cuál es el pago por esto?- sabía que nada era gratis con ellas.

- Un sacrificio- dijo Cloto.- uno de ustedes debe ser sacrificado.

Con eso las tres Parcas desaparecieron, dejándome solo una vez más.

Mis piernas no dieron más, así que me deje caer en mi trono de ébano.

- ¡Hermes!- exclame. Enseguida apareció el joven dios entre pantallas de humo. ¿Por qué los jóvenes querían ser tan llamativos?

- ¿Llamaste?- pregunto, cayendo de rodillas ante mi.

- Invoca a mis hermanos, diles que es urgente- le ordene.

- Como desee- dijo desapareciendo en más humo.

Suspire de puro cansancio cuando quede solo una vez más. Esperaba que esto fuera el final definitivo.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos reunidos en la punta de una montaña cerca de Grecia. Mirábamos hacia el pequeño valle, donde se encontraba un hermoso templo. Herófila se encontraba a las puertas de este, luciendo imponentemente hermosa, portando una lanza de oro.

- No puedo ver esto- dijo Poseidón, dándole la espalda al templo.

- Es la única solución- le recordé.

- Zeus las Parcas no dieron su sangre, eso es mas que suficiente- me refuto.

- ¿Cómo es posible que esa mujer te haga sentir mas lastima que uno de tus hermanos?- le pregunto Hades, impresionado.

- Porque ella es nueva en todo esto, Eos ha estado con nosotros por siglos- contesto.

- Con más razón debería darte mas tristeza el sacrificar un hermano- le dijo Hades.

- Basta- les dije ha ambos.- estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo. La luna esta casi en todo su cenit.

Ambos se detuvieron al instante. Suspire con fastidio. A veces no aguantaba el ser rey de todos ellos. Eran demasiado estresantes tener que separar tantas peleas, especialmente entre estos dos. Si no fuera porque Hades esta casado con Perséfone, juraría que estas peleas constantes es amor.

Estúpido de mi el pensar eso. A la lejanía oí el cuerno de Artemis.

- Es hora- les dije.

Los tres bajamos de la montaña con rapidez. Herófila se puse en posición de ataque al vernos aparecer de la nada, pero se relajo cuando se percato de quienes éramos.

- Mis señores- nos saludo, dando una pequeña reverencia.- ¿A que debo esta visita?

- Los planes han cambiado- le dije, entrando al templo.

Al momento que entramos, un carruaje dorado, tirado por dos caballos alados, se detuvo en las puertas del templo. Herófila se sorprendió al ver ha Atenea, Artemis y un atado Eos.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto sorprendida, especialmente con el atado Eos.

- Un sacrificio- le contesto Atenea.

- ¿Sacrificio?- sus oídos parecían no creer lo que oían.

- Las Parcas nos dijeron que el plan original no fue todo un éxito- conteste.- la ánfora no se convirtió en la prisión que esperábamos, si no que es un simple contenedor. Cualquiera podría abrirlo y desatar no solo la furia de Cronos, si no que nuestro poderes invertidos en ella dejarían de existir.

- ¿Y deben sacrificar a un dios para incrementar sus protecciones?- pregunto.- ¿No soy suficiente?

- No, no lo eres- dijo Artemis secamente.- Lo siento muchacha, pero en un principio pensamos que tu serias suficiente, por lo menos para aguantar hasta que la ayuda llegara.

Ella nos siguió hasta el centro del templo, donde se encontraba la ánfora dorada. Hades no perdió el tiempo. Saco de su túnica la botella con la sangre de las Parcas.

- ¿Le avisaron ha Eolo y Helios sobre la ánfora de plata?- pregunto, destapando la botella, y dejando caer su contenido encima de la ánfora.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que una luz potente y oscura, cubrió todo el lugar, dejándonos totalmente ciegos.

Todo volvió a la normalidad al instante. La ánfora brillaba con una resplandor oscuro. Había funcionado.

- Hades la próxima vez avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso- le reclame.

- Lo siento, no sabia la potencia de esa cosa- se disculpo.

- Son las Parcas idiota- le regaño Atenea.- obvio es algo potente.

- Y para tu información, si Eolo y Helios están en el otro templo- le contesto Artemisa.

- No perdamos tiempo- les recordó Poseidón.

Era hora, y todos lo sabíamos. Eos camino al centro, colocando en frente de la ánfora. Yo me coloque detrás de el. Todos cayeron en silencio, teniendo la vista clavada en nosotros.

- Perdóname por esto Eos- le susurre. No podía verle su rostro, pero sabía que sonreía. Siempre lo hacia ante la adversidad. No perdí un segundo. Tome la daga de plata, y con una rápido y acertado movimiento, la clave en su espalda, justo en donde debía estar su corazón.

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, mientras otra caía del rostro de Eos. Un pequeño gemido de sorpresa había dejado sus labios, por los cuales empezó a emanar borbotones de sangre. Hades coloco una copa en ellos, tomando la mayor cantidad de sangre que podía.

Saque la daga. Lo sostuve con una mano, para que el cuerpo no tocara el suelo. Poseidón se acerco una manta blanca. La coloco en Eos, cargándolo entre sus brazos, sacándolo del templo.

Atenea y Artemis se abrazaban en apoyo, ambas llorando en silencio.

- Hazlo ya Hades- le dije con poca voz. Quería salir de ese lugar cuanto antes. El asintió, vaciando la copa encima de la ánfora. La cual reacciono al instante. Una gran onda expansiva nos lanzo por los aires a todos, mientras la sangre era absorbida por la ánfora, la cual brillaba mas que nunca con ese resplandor oscuramente macabro. Déjenselo a las Parcas para buscar la solución más oscura y tenebrosa posible.

- ¿Están todos bien?- dije levantándome del suelo. Todos gruñeron. La onda nos había tomado por sorpresa, y el golpe no había sido nada suave.

- Salgamos de aquí- pidió Artemisa, con tristeza. Aun estaba dolida por lo de Eos.

Todos caminamos hasta la salida, seguidos por Herófila, que también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Capte la mirada de Hades. Aun quedaba algo por hacer.

- Hasta pronto señores- se despidió la mujer, quedándose en la puerta del templo. No podía salir mas de haya de ella.

Artemisa y Atenea, partieron enseguida, perdiéndose en las estrellas de la clara noche. La luna brillaba a toda potencia.

Hades y yo caminamos lado a lado hasta la punta de la montaña.

- ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto Zeus?- pregunto Poseidón, sorprendiéndonos ha ambos.

- Pensé que estabas en el Olimpo- le dije.

- Regrese cuando deje el cuerpo de Eos en manos de Hera- contesto con seriedad.- te pregunto ¿aun piensas hacerlo?

- Es necesario- le conteste, evitando su mirada.

- No, no lo es y lo sabes- me regaño.

- ¿Qué otra forma pretendes que protejamos el templo?- le pregunto Hades.- No podemos enviar a los semi dioses, nos quedaríamos en peligro.

- Debe haber otra forma- dijo con testarudez el pelirrojo dios.- Podemos preguntarle a las Parcas.

- ¿Y hacer otro sacrificio por la información?- dijo Hades enfadado. Odiaba a las tres mujeres con todo su ser.- esta es la única forma y si tu no lo haces Zeus, lo hare yo.

No tuve tiempo de detenerlo. Hades tomo el rayo que había invocado, de mi mano, y con una sorprendente fuerza, lo lanzo hacia el templo.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio mientras impactada con el suelo. Una pequeña brisa llego hasta nosotros. El impacto había sido exacto.

El suelo alrededor del templo empezó a temblar, resquebrajándose. Un grito en busca de auxilio llego hasta nuestros oídos.

- Espero que estén felices- dijo Poseidón, desapareciendo del lugar.

Ninguno lo estaba. Hades y yo nos quedamos en el lugar, mientras el templo era tragado por la tierra y los gritos por ayuda de Herófila seguía retumbando nuestros oídos.

- Esta hecho- le dije con tristeza, cuando el templo había sido tragado por completo. Ahora entendía los sentimientos de Poseidón. Lo que hicimos fue una atrocidad.- Manda ha Heracles y Hefestos a que llenen el lugar.

- Zeus sabes que no había otra forma- me consoló Hades, colocando una mano en mi hombro.

- Lo se- le dije.- pero desearía que no hubiese sido así.

Desaparecí sin esperar su respuesta.

* * *

Nunca en mi vida había estado en lugar tan tétrico como este. ¿Cómo era posible que criaturas tan poderosas vivieran en un lugar tan deplorable?

Pero debía hacer esto. Necesitaba saber como recuperarlas. Todas ellas eran mis amigas, y no podía dejarlas existir de esa manera.

- Afrodita, diosa de la belleza, ¿a que debemos este honor?- la voz de Cloto me sorprendió.

- Necesito respuestas- dije con firmeza. A diferencia de Hades, yo no les temía.

- Lo sabemos, querida- dijo Laquesis.- lo que mi hermana quiere decir es ¿Por qué viniste a nosotras? Sabemos muy bien que debes de hacer un pago para vernos.

- Lo se- conteste, sacando una rosa de plata de mi túnica.- he aquí mi pago.

- ¿Una rosa de los campos Elíseos?- pregunto Átropos, impresionada.- ¿Cómo conseguiste que Radamantis te dejara arrancar una?

- ¿Dudas de mis poderes Parca?- le dije enojada.

- Claro que no señora, es solo que esto es una reliquia para nosotros- dijo Cloto en disculpa.- esto es una belleza que nuestros ojos están privados de ver.

- No me importa- dije lanzándoles la rosa.- hay tienen su pago, ahora díganme lo que necesito saber.

- Eso es otro pago Afrodita, no seas codiciosa- dijo Átropos con una sonrisa tan macabra como su voz.

¡Maldita sea el día que nacieran estas inmundas! Debía de pensar en algo, y rápido. Eran más codiciosas que Dionisio con su vino. ¿Qué darles? No tenia nada conmigo. La rosa fue lo único que se me ocurrió traer. Debí hacerle caso ha Ares. No debía haber venido. Pero no podía ir me como así, debía ayudar a mis amigas Musas. Cerré mis ojos tratando de buscar alguna inspiración divina.

¡Lo tenia! Sabía que les daría. Algo más valioso que la rosa. Cerré mis ojos nuevamente, y pensé en la muerte de Eos, las Musas hechas mármol, todos los guerreros perdidos en la batalla contra los Titanes. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Una a una fue cayendo por mi rostro hasta las palmas de mis manos, donde formaron un pequeño poso.

- ¡Rápido, un frasco!- les apremie. Cloto se acerco con uno. Vertí las lagrimas en el con mucho cuidado, tratando de no desperdiciar ninguna.- Hay tienen su pago. Lagrimas de una diosa. Algo que vale más que todo lo que poseen.

- Bien pensado Afrodita, bien pensado- me felicito Laquesis. Siempre había pensado que de las tres, ella era la más amistosa. Aunque cuando de las Parcas se hablaba, amistosas era la ultima palabra que le venia a cualquiera a la mente.

- Díganme lo que quiero saber, ya les he pagado- les demande.

- Tú buscas la manera de traer de vuelta a las 9 hermanas- dijo Laquesis.

- Y la única forma de hacerlo es con un sacrificio- dijo Cloto.- pero no cualquier sacrificio, si no un sacrificio de amor.

- ¿Un sacrificio de amor?- pregunte sin entender nada.

- Debes sacrificar el amor que sientes por aquel que hace latir tu corazón tan rápido como los rayos de Zeus- explico Átropos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión. ¿Sacrificar mi amor por el? Imposible. No podía imaginar mi vida sin tenerlo a mi lado. Sin sentir sus caricias y su besos. Sin volver a sentir esa pasión por la cual me desvelo.

- No…- dije como si el alma hubiera dejado mi cuerpo.- No, no, no, no. ¿No hay otra forma? Alguna manera de volverlas a la vida sin hacer ningún sacrificio.

- Esa es la respuesta a la pregunta por la cual viniste- contesto Cloto con formalidad.- no tienes otra opción.

- Sacrificas tu amor o las hermanas permanecen de esa manera para siempre- parafraseo Laquesis.

- No tienes otra opción- dijo Átropos.

No lo soporto, deje la cueva de las armas entre lágrimas. Si era la única manera, pues lo sentía por mis amigas. Era un sacrificio muy grande.

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron al instante. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Un sueño? ¿Mi vida pasada? ¿La maldición que había estado esperando por los pasados 5 años?

- ¿Erick?- dijo la voz soñolienta de mi esposa Elena.- ¿Estas bien?

- Si amor- le asegure, aunque yo sabia que no lo estaba.- vuelve a dormir.

Ella se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándome la espalda, cayendo dormida nuevamente. Suspire. Como desearía poder hacer eso. Dormir como si nada.

Pero desde aquel día fatídico en Grecia, mi vida no había vuelto a ser la misma. Estaba constantemente cansado. Mi cuerpo parecía el de un hombre de 40 años a pesar de tener 28. Nadie sabía que me pasaba, solo Elena. No le había confiado a nadie mi hallazgo, y menos después de la muerte de Lily.

Estaba totalmente consiente que era el siguiente. Semana después de haber regresado, no pasaba ni un día en el que hablara con Lucius. Ambos estábamos preocupados por la maldición que teníamos encima, y sabíamos que la muerte de Lily, había sido por culpa de ella. Las palabras de Herófila para ella, aun seguían resonando en mis oídos como si fuera ayer.

Me levante de la cama y fui a la cocina a prepararme un te. Me senté en la mesa, mis manos se cerraban fuertemente en la taza, agradecidas por el calor. Era uno de los inviernos más fríos que Rumania había visto en siglos. Las paredes del castillo parecían témpanos de hielo.

Y a pesar de morirme de frio, mi mente no dejaba de trabajar. ¿Qué significaba ese sueño? ¿La realidad? Si lo era, tenía en mí poder uno de los mayores conocimientos jamás descubiertos. La creación de la Caja de Pandora.

Por mucho rato me quede pensando en que hacer, hasta que por fin lo supe. Me levante de la mesa, dejando la taza fría aun llena de te. Fui hasta mi estudio, tome un pedazo de pergamino y la pluma, y empecé a redactarle una carta a Lucius. Esto lo envolvía a el.

Mi relación con Lucius desde ese día ha sido bastante parecida a unos socios, compañeros de trabajo, casi amigos. Y sabia que las revelaciones que las hadas me habían concedido, las debía compartir con el.

- ¡Qoar!- llame a mi elfo, al finalizar la carta.

- ¿Si amo?- pregunto al aparecer de la nada.

- Envía esta carta a Lord Malfoy con uno de los halcones- le ordene.- ¡rápido!

- Como ordene, amo- dijo el pequeño elfo, con una reverencia, desapareciendo tan rápido como llego.

Me recosté en mi silla, cerrando los ojos, tratando de llamar a Morfeo. Pero tan rápido como los cerré, los volví ha abrir. Tenía aun algo que hacer.

No solo debía enviarle la información a Lucius, si no que debía escribirla, dejarla plasmada en algún sitio. Tome uno de los diarios en blanco que tenia en uno de mis cajones, y empecé a relatar toda la historia. Algún todo esto le serviría ha alguien. Esperaba estar vivo para conocerlos.

* * *

Un halcón de gran tamaño, surcaba el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas. Llevaba una misión y debía cumplirla.

Una luz verde salió de la nada. Cayó con rapidez hacia el suelo, impactando fuertemente con este, totalmente muerto.

- Pobre animal- dijo la voz de un hombre.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

El hombre desato la carta de su pata. Al ver a quien iba dirigida sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

- ¿Quién querrá contactar a un Mortifago como Lucius?- se pregunto.- Bueno, sea lo que sea, no puedo dejar que esto llegue a sus manos. Puede traer muy malas consecuencias.

El hombre saco su varita, encendiendo la carta en llamas, haciéndola cenizas en poco tiempo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, guardo su varita, se limpio sus manos, y siguió su camino.

Pobre Mundugus Fletcher. Nunca tendrá idea de la información que había destruido.


End file.
